It's Feeding Time: A Kog'Maw x Vi fanfiction
by ryzexsorakaotp
Summary: Vi x Kog'Maw OTP
1. Chapter 1 - Void in my Heart

Kog'Maw was enjoying himself. He did the same thing he did every day, which was eat everything in sight. But he noticed something weird in his stomach.

Kog'Maw made a gurgling noise. "I shouldn't have eaten those butterflies. I can't eat any more…" Ironically, he did not eat any butterflies, for it was in fact the girl standing in the empty plain, punching away.

"It's always feeding time, but why can't I eat?" Kog'Maw said out loud. "It's probably because of this girl. Maybe I want to eat her?"

The girl stopped. She turned around, and Kog'Maw hid. "Where the hell is that awful voice coming from? It sounds terrifying. I can't even focus." Kog'Maw admired her beauty. He looked at her face, where he noticed two letters "Vi". He started scanning her body, and admired her powerful stance. Kog'Maw was intimidated, but that's what attracted him. He started drooling ooze, and started craving for meat. He stopped his urge, and said out loud "She is the one I'm looking for".

Kog'Maw waddled out of the bush to greet Vi. "How should I greet her? Should I have flowers? Tea? Butterfly Wings?", Kog'Maw thought to himself. But it was too late, for Vi already noticed him.

"Are you that god-awful voice I've been hearing?", Vi asked

"Is this beauty real, or am I dreaming", answered Kog'Maw. He started drooling again.

Vi laughed. "Are you for real? A little void creature trying to hit on me? Caitlyn has a better shot at this than you, you know."

"I'm not hitting on you," Kog'Maw said. "Destiny told me that you're the one, and I will not give up until I die."

"You're a little creep, you know that?" Vi said. Vi was confused. "What do you find so interesting in me?"

"If I were to tell you, I would be here forever. You are so strong, and I really admire that. I mean, if you wanted, you could have beaten me up with no problem. You're just so beautiful. That pink hair and that armor really supports your character. You won't let anyone get in your way, because you punch your way to victory. I really admire that about you.", Kog'Maw said

"You know, I'm surprised. I'm surprised a demonic creature like you could speak full sentences. I'm also surprised that a demonic creature like you could have feelings for someone like me." Vi said. "I like that. You even noticed how strong I am, and how I could rip out your tongue from the inside, but you don't even run away from me."

"I aim to please, Vi." Kog'Maw said elegantly with a gag. "Maybe, one day, when we're not out in the fields of justice, maybe we can go on a date and…eat. I would really enjoy that, and I know you would too."

"I guess I would enjoy that. Honestly, I'm a little freaked out about this still.", Vi said. "I mean, you're a…creature from the void and I'm a human being. Isn't this a little weird for you?"

"Love has no boundaries. I will love you, even if you're a dog, or some sort of rock. I want to be with you, Vi." Kog'Maw said

Vi looked down at her feet. She was confused. Is she really starting to fall for something as hideous as Kog'Maw? She also had feelings for Jayce, but she was too nervous to approach him.

"What the hell," Vi said. "Why not?"

Kog'Maw happily leaped into the air. His tongue stuck out of his mouth as he started spitting from excitement. He even coughed a ball out from the abyss.

Vi sighed. "I'm glad that little thing is happy, but this is a tad creepy."

-To be Continued-


	2. Chapter 2 - Breaking Boundaries

"Does this look good on me?", Vi asked Caitlyn looking the same as ever. Vi was getting ready for her date with the mysterious Kog'Maw from the Void.

"Yeah, sure. So tell me again, who exactly are you going on a date with?" Caitlyn replied

"Oh just...someone mysterious. He's uh... something, I tell ya" Vi responded nervously

"Yeah?" Caitlyn said with a nudge. "So let's just cut to the chase. Tell me. Is he tall?"

"Well, he's actually on the short side. Like, really short. But I'm okay with that. I find it kind of cute, you know." Vi said

"Ah, so you're into shorter men. Quite surprising, coming from someone like you" Caitlyn said with a little chuckle at the end

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean? A-Anywho, he's really short, and he's just... a cutie I guess. I mean, he has such a way with words, being a...thing, that's all." said Vi

"A thing? So he isn't a human? You're into yordles? Grave-diggers?" Caitlyn asked

'Yup', Vi thought. 'I had to let it slip. Oh my god, she's going to tell Jayce, and soon everyone in Pilthover will know.' She was boiling with fury and embarrassment.

"Say Vi"

'But he's such a romantic, I find that quite amazing in some guys...'

"Yoohoo, Vi"

'And he's just...'

"Vi. You're sweating more than a duck in a Chinese restaurant. Are you nervous? Talk to me" Caitlyn said to Vi. Vi snapped back into reality upon hearing Caitlyn's voice, but she didn't know how to answer her.

"Okay, It's Kog'Maw. He asked me out to a date, I was a little freaked out but he was being _so_ romantic I just couldn't say no, okay? Jeez. Get off my case, sheriff." Vi confessed

"Kog'Maw? You mean that little...dog void thing?" Caitlyn asked

"Yeah. Is there a problem with that, sheriff?" Vi replied with a stern look

"N-No, not at all, Vi. I'm actually very proud of you, you're doing better than I am, haha." Caitlyn replied nervously. "Isn't it a little weird though? I mean you're a tough-as-nails girl, and you're dating a... dog"

"Hey, Kog'Maw isn't a dog, okay? And what's so weird about that-actually don't answer that. It's a bit weird, yes, but at least I'm happy about this, okay? He's different, surprisingly, and I'm willing to see more of that from him." Vi said "Where are my boots, I'm about to run late."

"You're right, Vi. I shouldn't be so critical about peoples choices. After all, I was critical towards you, but you proved me wrong." Caitlyn said "You're happy with the choices you make, and that's what life's about. Being happy."

"It doesn't take a sheriff to figure that out, Cait." Vi said "I'll be back, I'm already running late."

Vi dashed through the wall and started running out to the fields.

Kog'Maw was laying down on his back, looking at the sky. He was excited again, so excited the abyss in his stomach remained bottomless. He hadn't ate all day, and he wasn't hungry for once, all because of Vi.

"What do humans like? Cats? Dogs? Shovels?" Kog'Maw thought out loud. "Why do I have an awful habit of speaking out loud? That doesn't matter. I must find something for Vi, something that she likes!"

Kog'Maw started searching through the fields. He found three arrows, and a poisonous mushroom when he face-checked the bush. When his poison wore off, he found _it._ He knew Vi would love _it._

"Vi's going to be so happy when she sees _it!" _Kog'Maw shouted

"See's what?", Vi said. Kog'Maw jumped, and he accidentally spat at Vi. "That's some way to greet a lady, you know."

"I'm sorry", spat Kog'Maw "Here, I got you this. It's to make sure this doesn't happen again." Kog'Maw pulled out the Banshee's Veil, and spat it to Vi

"Eeech. Thanks." Vi said. She took a minute to wipe off the excess spit from it. "Hmm. I like it. It'll definitely come in handy"

"I also brought you these" coughed Kog'Maw. He spat some flowers at her. "They would have matched the color of your eyes if I hadn't drowned them in spit"

"That's...very thoughtful of you." Vi said. "Damn. I feel bad, you got me all this and I didn't get you anything at all."

"It's okay, your presence makes everything better, Vi. I just want to be around you, that's all." Kog'Maw said, brushing up to Vi.

Vi sat down next to him. "You're a weird one, you know that?" She put her hand over Kog'Maw. "But weird is better"

-To Be Continued-


	3. Chapter 3 - Denting Blows

Vi and Kog'Maw walked through the jungle as silence filled the air. Both were scrambling through their minds, trying to strike a conversation.

Vi opened her mouth, but nothing came out. Moments later, Kog'Maw broke the silence.

"What are you thinking about?", he asked

"Hm? Me? Oh, nothing much. Just thinking about someone. Don't worry about it though, let's just enjoy ourselves while we're here." Vi replied. Kog'Maw nodded somehow. The silence continued and they soon made their first stop: in front of the Ancient Golem.

"Hm. Didn't know these spawned when the summoners aren't in control. Say, little guy, are you any good in the jungle?", Vi asked

"Me? In the jungle? I would get chewed out by the creeps. You're better off seeing someone like Ezreal or Soraka in the jungle. I'm not fit for it." Kog'Maw replied

Vi chuckled. "Not with that attitude you aren't. Anyone can be good in the jungle. You just gotta try." Vi said "Here, have at it. Try to take this Golem down."

Kog'Maw looked at Vi, then at the golem, then back at Vi. He slowly walked up to the golem, and started spitting furiously at it.

"Yeah! You got it Koggy! Take it down!" Vi shouted as Kog'Maw spat at the golem.

Kog'Maw struggled a bit, but he eventually took it down. "That could have gone worse, but at least I somehow managed to do it." Kog'Maw said

"Not bad, little guy. Say, let me take you through the jungle, you know, since I've been here a couple of times. I'll give you the path I take, and in the next battle, you should try it out yourself, yeah?" Vi said

"Why not?" Kog'Maw said enthusiastically.

The two journeyed through the jungle, as Vi gave advice to Kog'Maw about what creeps he should kill after the next. After counter-jungling, they both stood in front of the dragon.

"This dragon here, is the best way to earn money for your team." Vi informed Kog'Maw "Usually, you would take dragon with your AD Carry, but there are times where you need to take it alone. So, you ready?"

"Ready for wha-" Kog'Maw was interrupted by Vi's Vault Breaker. She started hitting the dragon, each hit increasingly getting stronger. Kog'Maw joined in and started spitting at the dragon.

A bolt of electricity came from behind the dragon, killing it.

"Feel the thunder"

"Him? What is _he_ doing here?" Vi said, almost angrily

The man walked up to the two of them, holding a weird hammer device. He combed his hair back as he said "Feel free to give up now".

"Jayce, what are you doing out here? I'd never expect someone like you to be out here" Vi said

He took a quick glimpse at Kog'Maw. "I could ask you two the exact same thing" Jayce replied. "I was just giving my cannon a shot before I get summoned again. It works great, if you were wondering"

Kog'Maw belched, shooting a ball of Ooze towards Jayce.

"Vi, you better control that pet of yours, or I'm going to have to put it down" Jayce said

"Why don't you just fly away Jayce. I'm busy here. Some other time, but not right now, alright?", Vi told Jayce

Jayce took a last look at both of them, before he walked away.

Vi was confused. She really liked Jayce, but her attention was focused on Kog'Maw. What could she possibly be feeling? Is it love? It was impossible, she couldn't have been falling in love. Vi knew what was bringing Kog'Maw and her closer, and that was their love of destruction. She wold always admire how Kog'Maw, being really small and squishy, was able to take down the biggest of golems with such ease. Vi sighed, and sat down in the dragon pit, for today has tired her out.

Kog'Maw moved under her, picking Vi up. Vi looked down at Kog'Maw. "W-What the hell are you doing?!", Vi shouted as she tried to keep her balance on Kog'Maw. "T-This feels really weird you know!"

"You seemed tired, all I wanted to do was carry you out to the grass, where we can relax" Kog'Maw said

"You don't need to do this, Koggy...", Vi blushed

"It's not a problem to me. I don't mind, I'm used to carrying" Kog'Maw said. "It's absolutely worth it, if you're here"


End file.
